1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of apparatus for dispensing a medicinal product, such as toothpaste or the like, by pressurizing the paste and discharging the paste via a lever-operated mechanism.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to dispense toothpaste from a tube by squeezing the tube, by using a rotary key, or by employing a sliding mechanism. In these instances, pressure is applied to the external tube and the pressure forces the paste through a nozzle for distribution onto a toothbrush. In other instances, elaborate mechanisms are provided for extracting the paste in selected amounts for the convenience of the user.
Problems and difficulties have been encountered with these prior systems, which stem largely from the fact that the pressure placed on the toothpaste is uneven and is not distributed in such a fashion to permit a smooth discharge of the paste from the tube. Also, the quantity of toothpaste being dispensed is sometimes inadequate or supplied in an abundance so that wastage is encountered. Furthermore, the dispensing of the pressurized toothpaste does not always index or register with the bristles of the toothbrush so that the quantity being dispensed sometimes drops or falls away from the bristle area upon which it is intended to rest.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel toothpaste dispenser which includes means for pressurizing the supply of paste and which incorporates a lever mechanism operable by movement of the toothbrush itself to discharge and distribute a quantity of paste along the bristles of the brush. Such a device requires alignment of the brush with the dispensing nozzle and further requires a mechanism for evenly distributing a selected quantity of paste for discharge.